


Arresto Momentum

by SilvaraSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivion altus, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaraSeverus/pseuds/SilvaraSeverus
Summary: Harry y Severus son pareja desde hace cinco años. Disfrutan de una vida tranquila en Hogwarts hasta que una enfermedad inesperada irrumpe en su idilio y transforma completamente sus vidas.





	1. Las sospechas

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Esta historia está bastante avanzada. Está siendo difícil escribirla, así que aunque voy a intentar actualizar semanalmente o cada quince días, os pido paciencia. Aviso que la historia no va a tener un final especialmente feliz. PERO no es tan trágico como aparenta inicialmente xD
> 
> Betas: Heiko y Hermione Drake. No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que me están brindado a lo largo de este viaje. El trabajo y el cariño que han puesto en este fic es impagable. Todas las virtudes de esta historia se las debo a ellas, los fallos son todos míos.
> 
> Resumen: Harry y Severus son pareja desde hace cinco años. Disfrutan de una vida tranquila en Hogwarts hasta que una enfermedad inesperada irrumpe en su idilio y transforma completamente sus vidas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada reconocible me pertenece.

**ARRESTO MOMENTUM**

_Cuando recordar no pueda,_

_¿dónde mi recuerdo irá?_

_Una cosa es el recuerdo_

_y la otra recordar._

_(Antonio Machado)_

**Las sospechas**

Son detalles. Al principio.

Anécdotas irrelevantes, casi imaginarias para un  _observador casual_.

Cosas que pueden pasarse por alto. Señales que pueden ignorarse.

—Esto es increíble.

Severus levanta la vista de su libro. Harry está sentado en su escritorio con los brazos sobre la cabeza y aspecto desesperado. Los pergaminos son pilas interminables que se alzan sobre la mesa como torres a punto de derrumbarse. Severus sonríe con mordacidad. El trabajo se le acumula lenta pero inexorablemente.

—¿Problemas con los de tercero?

Harry alza un poco la cabeza, las gafas ligeramente torcidas y la mirada desenfocada. La lozanía de los treinta años aún no le ha abandonado, pese a que ahora se intuyen algunas arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos. Parece desmoralizado, como si acabara de aterrizar de algún tipo de viaje infernal. Harry tira la pluma encima de la mesa y se recuesta en la silla mientras se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

—Cuatro clases —bufa—. Cuatro horas explicándoles la licantropía y ni uno —levanta el dedo índice, exasperado— ha sabido decirme cuáles son las características de la enfermedad.

Snape se traga la réplica que pugna por salir de su boca. Muerde los "te lo advertí", "no me digas", "no sé a quién me recuerda" y alza una ceja. Harry adivina lo que no dice, con esa naturalidad que surge con los años de compartir espacio y conversaciones. Un acto reflejo nacido de los silencios y susurros, de las discusiones y las palabras que solo ellos conocen. Harry sacude la mano en el aire.

—No empieces.

Snape reprime una sonrisa.

—Quizás deberías probar con otros métodos. —Intenta sonar lo más inexpresivo posible.

Hay un silencio largo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dice Harry al final.

Severus hace una pausa premeditada, paladeando el dardo antes de que salga de sus labios.

—Que Lupin podría ayudarte con unas clases prácticas.

Harry hace un mohín. Los cinco años que han pasado juntos no han reducido ni un ápice el placer culpable que le produce torturarle de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando se trata de sus irritantes amistades.

—Muy gracioso. —Coge la pluma de nuevo y, después, un pergamino de la torreta de su derecha—. Esto es un desastre. No puedo suspender a toda la clase.

—¿Por qué no? —Con absoluta indiferencia.

—Porque ese es tu récord y no quiero quitarte el mérito —le contesta con picardía.

Snape resopla y, sin decir nada más, vuelve a su libro. Hace tiempo que lo ha dejado por imposible. Harry es incapaz de adoptar un tándem verdaderamente eficiente en la docencia. Algo del tipo desobediencia/castigo, mediocridad/suspenso, interrupción/mirada fulminante. Hay demasiado optimismo en los colores de la casa Gryffindor, pero, por encima de todo, hay una obstinación, estúpida y permanente, en la idea de que la bondad y el esfuerzo son virtudes consustanciales al ser humano. Una locura, claro. Acaricia una de las páginas del tomo y se da cuenta de que en realidad no ha leído el primer párrafo del capítulo; se ve obligado a retomarlo desde el principio mientras la pluma de Harry se desliza por los exámenes con parsimonia ( _risrasrisrasris_ ). Es el único sonido que rasga el silencio cómodo en el que se ha sumido la habitación. A pesar de que han pasado más de cinco años, le sigue resultando sorprendente, a veces horripilante, que ahora, no solo sea capaz de tolerar la presencia de otro ser humano en las mazmorras, sino que la compañía de Harry le parezca casi siempre… estimulante.

Se fuerza a continuar con su lectura. Transcurre un minuto.

Es un hito extraordinario.

Dos minutos.

También horripilante.

Tres segundos más.

Y estimulante.

En especial por las noches y en invierno, cuando el resplandor del fuego lame el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. El recuerdo es tan nítido que puede reproducirlo al detalle: lo ve arrodillado frente al sofá, la boca abierta y las manos deslizándose hacia... Severus suspira y termina cerrando el libro. Concentrarse es imposible. Observa a Harry de reojo mientras se promete que no va a interrumpirle, que no va a insinuarle ninguna actividad  _alternativa_. La imagen que se encuentra es desconcertante. Harry está muy quieto y tiene la mirada perdida en una de las paredes de la mazmorra donde solo hay piedra desnuda y húmeda.

—Harry.

El joven parpadea una vez, dos veces, como si saliera de un trance y después le sonríe de forma ausente.

—Perdona —se lleva una mano a la sien—, es que corregir exámenes me deja hecho polvo. ¿Te puedes creer que ningún alumno de tercero ha sabido responder a la pregunta de la licantropía? ¡Le dediqué cuatro clases al tema!

Snape entrecierra los ojos.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho.

Harry parece un poco confundido hasta que el recuerdo alcanza su mente.

—Es verdad. —Un momento después ese aire desorientado y vulnerable desaparece y todo su lenguaje corporal se transforma. Se levanta muy despacio, mirándole fijamente, y se dirige con pasos insinuantes hacia el dormitorio. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta con expresión de fingida inocencia—: Estoy cansado. ¿Vienes a la cama?

Su voz destila fuego. Pasión dorada y roja. Snape sonríe de manera torcida y se acerca hasta tener el rostro de Harry a diez centímetros del suyo. Harry se mantiene firme y desafiante a pesar de que le sobrepasa en altura, a pesar de que pone todo su empeño en resultar intimidante. Respira encima de él y siente un tirón en la entrepierna cuando ve a Harry pasarse la lengua por los labios. Severus puede oler el deseo, la anticipación, el ligero aroma a sudor. Se pregunta cómo es posible que, después de todo este tiempo, siga sintiendo la necesidad urgente de follarse a Harry hasta la extenuación, de tocarlo hasta que su boca solo sea capaz de articular gemidos desvalidos.

—Si te acompaño —dice, esforzándose por sonar controlado—, me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de que descanses.

Los ojos de Harry refulgen un instante, provocadores.

—Creo que asumiré el riesgo.

Se adentran en la penumbra y es cuestión de un instante. Caen sobre las sábanas desesperados por acariciarse, envueltos por un arrebato que no ha perdido intensidad. Harry se aferra a su espalda y Severus se abandona a esa sensación angustiosa y abrumadora de sentirse parte de alguien, de formar parte de un todo inexplicable. Se concentra en besarle, en morderle, en alcanzar toda la piel posible. No quiere pensar en el miedo, en esas esas dos palabras terribles que arden en su pecho y que han despedazado su instinto de supervivencia.

Su independencia.

0 0 0

Minerva le mira por encima de las gafas.

—¿Se lo transmitirás a Harry?

Snape asiente secamente y cuando la directora da por concluido el claustro, el resto de profesores se levanta para formar grupitos. Severus continúa sentado. No tiene ningún interés en escuchar las quejas perpetuas de sus compañeros sobre la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos y menos aún en ser testigo de la adulación hipócrita que se dispensan entre ellos. Minerva se aproxima y se apoya en el borde de la mesa. Le da la espalda a todos los demás, creando un espacio aislado.

—Toma.

Deja un fardo de cartas encima de la mesa que Snape examina con desinterés.

—¿Mi club de admiradores?

—Lo típico. Unos cuantos vociferadores de padres enfadados por la última clase de pociones. Nada muy relevante.

Snape sonríe de medio lado. Había obligado a una clase de sexto a limpiar los calderos de toda la escuela por intentar robar ingredientes de su despensa.

—¿Esperas que los conteste?

Minerva le observa. Por primera vez se percata de que existe un parecido razonable con Dumbledore. Aparenta tener un millón de años. Quizás las ojeras y la expresión cansada son el precio a pagar por ser director de Hogwarts. Se pregunta qué pasará cuando ella no esté, quién ocupará el despacho de Dumbledore. Finalmente, la directora se envara y niega con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo más urgente ahora es cerrar la evaluación. Queda poco más de una semana para que termine el curso.

Snape es consciente de ello, lleva contando los días para ese milagro desde mayo.

—Afortunadamente —suelta—. Dudo que sobreviviéramos un mes más

La detestable presencia de los adolescentes se vuelve casi insoportable en verano cuando el calor les impulsa a gritar, correr y armar revuelo por los pasillos. Todos quieren salir fuera del castillo, tirarse en la hierba y besuquearse hasta gastar las reservas de saliva. El sol los pone de buen humor, incontrolables, y el uso de la  _amortentia_  se dispara entre los alumnos. Se convierten en una bomba de hormonas. Snape se levanta de la silla.

—No te preocupes, le diré a Harry que tenga preparadas las calificaciones para esta semana. Cuenta con las mías para mañana.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha venido? ¿Le pasa algo? Le suelen encantar estas reuniones.

La verdad es que está tan sorprendido como ella, porque esa misma mañana Harry le había dicho que se verían allí. Aun así, y por algún motivo irracional, se niega a darle ningún detalle. Sus engranajes se ponen a funcionar por inercia, ideando una mentira convincente.

—Tenía trabajo pendiente.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, ve a Harry en el escritorio sepultado por una tumba de papeles. Está encerrado en su propia burbuja. Apenas levanta la cabeza cuando lo oye entrar, se limita a saludarlo y a sumergirse de nuevo en los pergaminos con el ceño fruncido. Snape lo examina con detenimiento mientras se quita la capa y la cuelga en un perchero.

—¿Por qué no has venido a la reunión de esta tarde? Minerva ha preguntado por ti.

Harry reacciona de inmediato, de forma abrupta.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado. —Da un puñetazo en la mesa.

Snape está a punto de hacer algún comentario hiriente, pero se detiene en cuanto ve la mueca que cruza su cara, parece un poco desquiciado.

—No te has perdido nada —dice, pero Harry no tiene pinta de que le esté escuchando, continúa en una batalla interna—. Minerva me ha pedido que te recuerde que necesita las calificaciones de Defensa para esta semana.

Harry suelta una risa amarga y abre los brazos para hacer patente todo el desorden que reina en su escritorio.

—Estoy en ello —masculla.

Snape entorna los ojos. Harry lleva seis años en Hogwarts y nunca lo había visto así. No es propio de él ir tan retrasado en las evaluaciones ni tampoco ese caos desenfrenado. Suele ser muy eficaz en el trabajo, aunque no es algo que vaya a reconocer en voz alta ni bajo tortura.

—¿Cuántas clases te quedan?

El joven le mira con rencor, como si Snape fuera el culpable de ese desastre.

—Cuarto, quinto y sexto.

—¡Cuarto! —No entiende nada—. ¿Pero no estabas con ello hace dos semanas? Deberías de haber terminado hace días.

Harry se levanta de golpe, furibundo, agarrándose con tanta fuerza a la mesa que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

—¡Pues no he terminado, ¿vale?! —grita mientras tira un montón de exámenes al suelo—. Perdona por no estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Snape se queda petrificado mientras Harry pasa junto a él como una exhalación y sale del cuarto dando un portazo. Sin detenerse, sin mirarle. Se queda quieto en medio de la habitación durante mucho rato, intentando descifrar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ignora la bola pesada que le comprime la boca estómago y se impulsa hacia la botella de whisky que guarda en uno de los armarios. Si bebe, no piensa. Si bebe, puede fingir que no le importa.

Cuando Harry vuelve, Snape estima que, en datos puramente numéricos, han pasado unas tres horas. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo es una unidad de medida muy poco fiable: se alarga o se acorta a voluntad de la experiencia. Lo escucha entrar en la habitación, despacio, sin encender la luz, y un momento después, el colchón se hunde a su lado. Puede sentir la respiración de Harry acurrucada junto a su cuello. Sobreviene una eternidad.

—Lo siento —susurra Harry.

Snape intenta conjurar alguna respuesta envenenada, pero en algún punto de la noche ha perdido esa habilidad. Se queda callado. Es incapaz de enfrentarse a ese momento. Cierra los ojos contra la oscuridad y se hace el dormido.

0 0 0

La fiesta es tan insoportable como todos los años. Un espectáculo dantesco de ex alumnos que parlotean sin parar y en los que no puede apreciar ninguna evolución sustancial, salvo la pérdida masiva de neuronas y las barrigas que asoman entre los botones de las túnicas. No falta ninguno: Neville, Hannah, Tonks, Seamus, toda la patrulla Weasley…. Al menos ha conseguido mantenerse lejos de Remus "ahora soy todo amabilidad y compadreo" Lupin. No está preparado para otra ronda de palmadas en la espalda. Oye una risa escandalosa al fondo de la sala de estar y le da un trago largo a su bebida mientras piensa que no hay nada en este mundo que sea capaz de compensar semejante tortura. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido invitar a la señorita Brown? Dirige su mirada hacia Harry, que está al otro lado de la habitación, hablando animadamente con Ron y Ginny bajo un cartel flotante que reza "¡Felicidades, Harry! ¡Disfruta de tus treinta y seis años!". Se siente tentado a lanzar un  _incendio_  a la pancarta solo para oír gritar a Ginny, pero entonces algo se choca contra su pierna. Un mocoso pelirrojo le observa sonriente mientras estruja un pergamino entre las manos. Lo fulmina con la mirada, pero Hugo suelta un "¡lo siento, tío Severus!" y continúa su carrera frenética por toda la casa mientras su hermana Rose le grita desde la distancia ("¡devuélveme la carta!"). Snape pone los ojos en blanco y decide que necesita otro vaso de whisky, o dos, o una docena. Su única opción viable es emborracharse.

Se abre paso entre los corrillos de magos, dispuesto a quedarse junto al mueble bar el resto de la noche, pero Granger le intercepta a mitad de camino.

—Severus, me alegra verte. —Le coge del brazo de manera cariñosa—. Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta.

—¿No es evidente?

A Hermione se le escapa una risita. De todos los amigos de Harry, es la única con la que puede hablar sin sentir ganas de suicidarse.

—Perdona a mis hijos —dice, mirando a Hugo y a Rose que siguen discutiendo en una de las esquinas del salón—. Creo que las vacaciones no les están sentando muy bien. Entre tú y yo, estoy deseando que vuelvan a Hogwarts. Por cierto, gracias por mandarme la poción pimentónica para Rose, es mucho mejor que la que venden. Se recuperó en un par de días.

Severus aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.

—No me las des a mí. Fue Harry el que insistió.

—Ya. —La palabra suena cargada de escepticismo, pero no insiste. La joven mira a su alrededor y cambia de tema—: He pensado que te gustaría ver mi nueva biblioteca. Al final convencí a Ron para ampliar la casa. Ven, está por allí.

Severus sospecha que está intentado rescatarle, así que se deja arrastrar a través de una pequeña puerta situada junto a la de la cocina. Cualquier cosa es mejor que continuar escuchando ese  _blablabla_  insípido que lo invade todo. Cuando cruzan el umbral, el ruido de fuera desaparece, es como entrar en un santuario. La habitación es pequeña, pero está bien aprovechada. Todas las paredes están forradas de estanterías que se alzan desde el suelo hasta el techo. Hay cientos de libros y un pequeño sillón orejero en la esquina derecha de la sala, junto a una lámpara de pie. Tuerce los labios en una media sonrisa. Imagina que Weasley no pisa mucho esta zona de la casa. Se acerca a uno de los estantes, con la sombra de Hermione persiguiéndole, y se percata de que los libros están ordenados por materias. No es que le asombre, Granger siempre fue bastante repelente y metódica, pero entonces un título llama especialmente su atención: "Usos desconocidos de la magia negra".

Se gira hacia la joven y alza una ceja. Ella pasa el peso de un pie a otro y a Snape le complace saber que, después de diecinueve años, todavía puede tener ese efecto en sus antiguos alumnos, sobre todo porque desde que está con Harry, algunos se empeñan en tratarle con una familiaridad alarmante.

—Bueno, pensé en lo que estuvimos hablando. —Hay una nota de desafío en su voz—. Lo compré la semana pasada, pero solo por trabajo.

La última vez que habían comido en casa de los Weasley, Snape y ella habían mantenido una discusión acalorada sobre el ostracismo al que estaban condenados algunos autores. Hermione sostenía, con argumentos ocurrentes aunque maniqueos, que no todas las opiniones eran respetables y que había libros peligrosos que no debían de ser de acceso público. Severus, que nunca había creído en la eficacia de los vetos o en las virtudes de prohibir ninguna clase de conocimiento, le había dicho que el Ministerio no tenía derecho a imponer sus ideas o su concepción sobre el bien y el mal. Que todos los magos debían de tener la oportunidad de formar su propio criterio.

—Ya veo. Así que por trabajo. El departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas debe de haber cambiado mucho para estar interesado en rituales oscuros.

Hermione hace un gesto contrariado y luego un vago intento de justificarse.

—Le he puesto una línea de edad.

—¿Para que no lo coja tu marido?

Hermione cruza los brazos, haciéndose la ofendida y ocultando un amago de sonrisa.

—Eres imposible —le dice.

Severus se resiste a recoger el anzuelo que le pone por delante, no tiene ningún interés en caer en algo remotamente parecido a la familiaridad. Se vuelve a las estanterías y recorre con la mirada varios volúmenes. Hay libros interesantes, caros, algunos difíciles de conseguir. Ha de conceder que Hermione tiene buen gusto para elegir sus lecturas; no tanto para elegir pareja.

—¿Puedo? —Señalando un libro de tapas negras.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione levanta una mano, invitándole a ello—. Coge los que quieras. De hecho, podemos quedarnos aquí un rato si lo prefieres.

Snape la observa durante un momento. No es el ofrecimiento lo que le sorprende, es lo que oye en su tono. No puede precisar qué es, pero tiene claro que detrás de esta pequeña reunión hay algo más. Una pregunta que no ha formulado. Hojea las páginas amarillas del libro con indiferencia.

—Suéltalo.

—¿El qué?

Le cabrea esa candidez premeditada.

—No juegues conmigo, Granger.

Hermione se lleva una mano a la nuca.

—Umm, bueno… No me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero…

—Entonces no deberías meterte donde no te llaman.

Hermione se queda paralizada durante un segundo, pero no se rinde.

—Es que estoy preocupada. ¿Le pasa algo a Harry? Últimamente lo noto un poco despistado. —Severus inclina la cabeza con incredulidad y la joven insiste—: No, te lo digo en serio, quiero decir que lo noto más despistado que de costumbre. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, le preguntó a Ron dos veces seguidas en qué posición iban los Chudley Cannons. —Se golpea la palma con el dedo índice para incidir en su argumento—. Harry siempre sabe en qué posición van.

Snape reprime un resoplido.

—Trágico, sin duda.

—No es solo eso. —Hermione se muerde los labios, frustrada, y lanza un suspiro—. No sé cómo explicarlo; a veces cuando estamos juntos está distante, mal humorado… ausente.

A Snape no se le escapa que en los últimos meses Harry ha estado más apático y distraído, pero lo achaca al estrés del trabajo. Este curso ha tenido que asumir más responsabilidades y Severus sabe, por experiencia propia, que ser Jefe de Casa puede llegar a ser insoportable. En ocasiones la idea de enfrentarse de nuevo al Señor Tenebroso es más apetecible que lidiar con los padres de los alumnos.

—No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse.

Percibe que la joven está a punto de replicar, pero entonces la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece Harry. Sonriente y despeinado. Con ese aspecto de haberse caído de la cama un segundo antes.

—Así que estáis aquí, os estaba buscando. ¿Qué andáis tramando?

Hay un largo silencio. Hermione parece cortada y Severus se ve obligado a intervenir para cubrir la incompetencia antológica de los Gryffindor para disimular. Merlín bendito, ¿cómo han sobrevivido?

—Tu amiga, la señora Weasley, me estaba mostrando sus nuevas adquisiciones. —Le muestra el libro que lleva en las manos.

La sonrisa de Harry se hace enorme.

—Veo que lo conoces bien —le dice a Hermione. Luego, camina hacia Severus y se coloca a su lado mientras le pasa el brazo por detrás de la espalda—. ¿A qué hora se abren los regalos?

Hermione continúa en estado catatónico y a Snape le dan ganas de lanzarle un maleficio punzante.

—Eh… —consigue balbucear—. A las diez.

—Genial. ¿Entonces salimos con los demás? —Mira a Severus—. Te prometo que no te dejaré a solas con Lavender.

Granger no se lo piensa, sale disparada en dirección a la puerta y Harry aprovecha el momento para ponerse de puntillas y murmurar en su oído.

—Espero que me hayas comprado un buen regalo.

Snape baja la voz.

—Tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa para comprobarlo.

Harry se aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo y de pronto un carraspeo rompe la intimidad. Descubre que Hermione les está esperando en la puerta con la cabeza gacha, como si se arrepintiera de haber sido testigo de ese momento; Snape siente una satisfacción un tanto perversa.

—Vamos —le dice a Harry.

Lo arrastra a la salida y justo cuando abren la puerta para marcharse, sucede. Es un seísmo.

—¿A qué hora se abren los regalos?

Harry lo pregunta con toda la tranquilidad y Hermione le lanza a Snape una mirada afilada. Puede leer el "te lo dije" en su gesto preocupado. Severus la ignora mientras aplasta con eficiencia el nudo que, de forma inexplicable, ha aparecido en su garganta; coge a Harry de la mano y le contesta con suavidad.

—A las diez.


	2. Un antes y un después

_En ese olvido sin edad ni fondo_

_labios, besos, amor, todo, renace:_

_las estrellas son hijas de la noche._

_(Octavio Paz)_

**Un antes y un después**

La alarma se enciende una mañana de finales de agosto.

Lleva todo el mes observando a Harry y recibiendo cartas de la señora “metomentodo” Weasley. Todas ellas con la misma monserga: que si Harry por aquí y por allá, que si está muy raro, que si una depresión. No ha contestado a ninguna, obviamente. Porque una cosa es soportar ese suplicio con resignación y otra dar pábulo al síndrome obsesivo compulsivo que, está seguro, sufre esa mujer. Además, aunque ha visto _detalles_ en el comportamiento de Harry (repeticiones y algún cambio de humor), no hay nada que no pueda explicarse con la palabra Potter.

Al menos hasta esa mañana.

Los demás profesores ya han vuelto a Hogwarts para preparar el inicio del curso y desayunan, como es costumbre, todos juntos en el Gran Comedor. La misma suerte que le ha acompañado toda su vida quiere que ese día se siente a su derecha Trelawney y su aburrida salmodia sobre los augurios de la posición de Urano, lo extraordinario de que la luna esté en la casa nueve y la necesidad de hacer una carta astral a todos los alumnos ese año. Snape levanta la vista al techo y da un sorbo a su café. No se calla nunca.  

—Y dime, Severus, ¿qué tal el verano? —Sybill le examina a través de las gafas mientras mueve los dedos alrededor de su cara. Snape se aparta. Le recuerda a un _demiguise_ pero con la habilidad profética averiada—. Te noto el aura un poco amarronada, ¿los pensamientos oscuros te asedian por la noche? ¿Inclinaciones homicidas tal vez?

—Por la noche, no —dice con voz venenosa—. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del momento actual.   

Trelawney asiente de manera solemne varias veces. Para ser una adivina, le cuesta darse por aludida.

—Ya veo. Sí, sí… es por tu segundo chakra; está bloqueadísimo, pero te puedo ayudar si quieres.

Snape deja la taza con un golpe y unas gotas salpican el tablero de madera. Ha llegado al límite de su paciencia. Está a punto de largarse, pero entonces Harry, sentado a su izquierda, le coge del brazo.

—¿Me podrías pasar eso?

A Severus le lleva un segundo cambiar de registro.

—¿El qué? —Todavía tenso.

Harry señala algo encima de la mesa con expresión concentrada.

—Eso de ahí. —Arruga la frente y sacude la mano, nervioso, mientras lucha por encontrar la palabra—. El cacharro alargado.

Snape sigue la dirección que marca el dedo de Harry.

—¿El salero? 

­—¡Sí! —Su rostro se relaja, se ilumina—. Eso, que no me salía la palabra.

Severus lo contempla mientras Harry sazona sus huevos escalfados, mientras oye la voz estridente de Sybill torturando a su segunda víctima del día: Flitwick. Harry come con ganas, todo parece normal, y sin embargo, no puede quitarse esa sensación que le acaba de caer encima.

—Por cierto —le dice Harry con la boca llena—. ¿Hoy es lunes?

Y no, no es lunes. Es un jueves caluroso de agosto, un jueves que pasa desapercibido para el mundo, pero que Severus marca en el calendario muy a su pesar.

Esa misma noche, mientras Harry lee los últimos resultados de la liga de Quidditch, Snape se decide. Sabe que se va a resistir, que van a discutir, así que se lo suelta sin contemplaciones.

—He concertado una cita con el doctor Hipworth.

—¿Quién es ese? —desinteresado. Pasa una página de la revista y después, alza la cabeza, sorprendido y preocupado—. ¿Un doctor? ¿Te pasa algo?

 Snape se queda muy serio.

—No es para mí.

Abre mucho la boca y se quita las gafas.

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

Snape le lanza una mirada severa.

—Creo que es evidente incluso para ti.

—Oh, vamos —levanta los brazos—, ya te estás poniendo en plan paranoico. Estoy perfectamente.

—Entonces, no tendrás inconveniente en que un sanador te diga que estás _perfectamente_.

Harry le acusa: “¿esto es cosa de Hermione?”, luego alza la voz: “tendrías que haberme consultado”; más tarde utiliza la técnica del insulto: “eres tú el que necesita un médico psiquiatra” y por último, el recurso de la zalamería: “venga, Severus, dejémonos de estas chorradas”. Cuando se van a dormir, Harry ha aceptado ir al hospital a regañadientes y Severus ha conseguido no lanzar una maldición. El premio por el esfuerzo, sin embargo, es un muro de frialdad que corta la cama en dos.

A la mañana siguiente, se aparecen en la puerta de San Mungo y los recibe una cohorte de trabajadores a la que se une una legión de pacientes un poco más tarde. Todo el mundo quiere saludar al “Salvador del mundo mágico”, darle la mano. Como si fuera una especie de amuleto. A Severus le sorprende que después de tanto tiempo se sigan produciendo estos episodios absurdos. Sale tan poco de su reducido círculo de conocidos que había olvidado la expectación que genera la aparición de Harry y la incomodidad que produce la suya. Todo son miradas sombrías cuando se percatan de su presencia. No dicen nada, pero el ambiente es claramente hostil, en buena prueba de que el libro de Rita Skeeter ha pesado más en el imaginario colectivo que la sentencia del Winzegamot. Harry lidia con todo esa caterva de magos con más educación de la que merecen. Utiliza una mezcla de timidez y firmeza que, al parecer, resulta encantadora para la mayoría de la gente. Les pide espacio y se lo dan, les pide calma y la mantienen, les dice que está allí para un reconocimiento rutinario y se lo creen. No todo es mérito suyo, claro; los “Potter fans” son como perritos obedientes a la espera de que se les dé una orden.

Entrar en el hospital es como volver a respirar. Los rescatan un par de celadores y, a continuación, se encuentran con el doctor Hipworth, que ha salido a recibirles. Tiene el pelo cano recogido en una coleta,  y su nariz, demasiado pequeña para su rostro, le da un aire infantil que contrasta con las arrugas que le surcan la frente. Los saluda con profesionalidad, sin aspavientos, y los guía a través de los pasillos blancos e inmaculados del hospital. Su paseo por las instalaciones continúa levantando cuchicheos, pero el aura de autoridad del medimago mantiene al personal a raya. La consulta del doctor es una habitación austera donde solo hay una mesa, dos sillas y una camilla; el elemento más llamativo es una ventana mágica que simula la vista de un atardecer sobre un océano abierto y sereno. Hipworth apoya los codos sobre la mesa y les mira con curiosidad.

—Ustedes dirán.

Severus se gira hacia Harry, a la espera de que sea él quien dé el primer paso.

—Bueno —el joven se retuerce las manos—, en realidad es una tontería. Estos últimos meses han sido una locura y he tenido algún despiste…

—Olvida palabras, los días de la semana y repite las mismas preguntas varias veces —espeta Snape, cortante.

Harry le mira con resentimiento, traicionado. Pero Severus lo ignora con total tranquilidad.

—Ya veo —dice el doctor. Esta vez se dirige a Snape—. ¿Con qué frecuencia?

—Diaria.

Harry resopla.

—Está exagerando —se queja.

 —No lo hago —en voz baja, una advertencia—. Sé lo que es un despiste, llevo conviviendo con ellos cinco años.

Harry no dice nada, pero puede sentir su cabreo chisporroteando en el aire. El doctor les observa con aspecto divertido, pero a Snape no le hace ninguna gracia. Frunce el ceño mientras Hipworth empieza a tomar notas en un pergamino. Intenta leer lo que está escribiendo, pero el documento tiene un hechizo de confidencialidad y la tinta es invisible.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter —el doctor deja la pluma—, vamos a hacerle unas pruebas. —Luego mira a Snape—. ¿Le importaría esperar fuera?  

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, toca con la varita una caja cuadrada de color oscuro y, de pronto, aparece una boca en miniatura, flotando sobre el objeto. 

—Rachel, ¿puedes venir, por favor? —Cuando la imagen desaparece, les dice complacido—: Es nuevo, ¿saben? Lo ha inventado Dennis Creevey y está basado en una especie de intercomunicador de los muggles. Mucho más útil que los memorándums.   

No le pasa desapercibido el apellido y a Harry tampoco a la vista de la incomodidad con la que se remueve en la silla. Un segundo después, aparece una señorita sonriente (labios rosa chicle y pelo recogido en un apretado moño) que le obliga a salir de la consulta y le acompaña hasta la sala de espera. Hay muchos “por favor”, “gracias”, “espere aquí si es tan amable”, y a Severus toda esa parafernalia le produce urticaria. Cruza los brazos mientras se sienta enfrente de dos brujas y un niño rubio endemoniado. La habitación apesta a un cóctel de frutas y flores empalagosas. ¿Qué pruebas le estarán haciendo? Las dos mujeres no paran de gesticular y de cotorrear, pisándose las frases e ignorando al niño que se entretiene dándole patadas a una silla. Una parlotea sobre su viaje a las islas Eolias y la otra le interrumpe para hablarle sobre su última adquisición: una Saeta de Fuego III.  Severus pone los ojos en blanco. Es la definición perfecta de un diálogo. ¿Cuánto tardará Harry? El clonc, clonc, de las patadas se recrudece mientras las risas artificiales de las dos señoras martillean su cabeza. Y aunque se dejaría cortar un brazo antes que admitir que está nervioso, termina pagándolo con el niño poseído. Otro clonc y se levanta de la silla con un movimiento brusco para lanzar un _Incarcero._ Las dos brujas se callan de golpe. Le miran con aspecto indignado, horrorizado, mientras las cuerdas inmovilizan al pequeño parásito. Mucho mejor. Una de ellas se abalanza sobre “su angelito” para desatarlo y la otra abre la boca para replicar alguna ordinariez que Severus corta de raíz.

—Oh, no se moleste. —Sonríe con crueldad—. No hace falta que me dé las gracias. Ha sido un placer.

Sale de allí con un torbellino de su túnica mientras las vocecitas histéricas de las dos mujeres le persiguen. Sin duda, prefiere ese olor picante, analgésico, que inunda los pasillos. Camina durante un rato, observando a la gente que va y viene: enfermeras que levitan material médico, sanadores que entran y salen de las habitaciones, familias que se marchan y otras que llegan. Hay rostros sonrientes y otros desencajados. Los hospitales son lugares curiosos, son sitios donde la tragedia y la esperanza confluyen en un mismo segundo, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

—Ah, señor Snape, está aquí, le he estado buscando. —Tono cariñoso, pero protocolario. La tal Rachel que antes le ha abandonado a su suerte está ahora junto a él. Sigue sonriendo. ¿Dejará de hacerlo en algún momento del día?—. Acompáñeme, por favor, el doctor Hipworth y el señor Potter le están esperando. Ya han terminado las pruebas.

El corazón de Severus se salta un latido y, después, son sus pies los que siguen las pisadas apresurados de la enfermera. Harry se gira en cuanto entra a la consulta, está sentado en una silla con las piernas muy juntas. El sanador, al otro lado de una mesa limpia y vacía, le invita también a tomar asiento. Severus se queda mirando a Harry un segundo y luego se sienta. Parece tenso o cansado.

—Bien —dice el doctor, entrelazando las manos—, le hemos hecho al señor Potter una serie de pruebas memorísticas y un chequeo completo. Los resultados en principio son buenos: goza de una salud física excelente, y aunque hemos detectado una ligera pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, creemos que se debe al estrés del trabajo.

Harry suspira a su lado y una pequeña luz resplandece dentro del pecho de Severus. Aun así, no se atreve a dejarse llevar por el alivio. El instinto late en su cuerpo y tiene preguntas. Voldemort era una ocupación mucho más estresante que dar clase a unos mocosos consentidos.

—El curso terminó hace dos meses. ¿Es normal que persista la sintomatología? 

Harry le lanza una mirada furibunda, como si el hecho de poner en duda la palabra del medimago fuera una deslealtad. El doctor sonríe con indulgencia y a Snape le dan ganas de convocar una maldición asesina.

—Gracias a una serie de estudios muggles, sabemos que el estrés afecta por igual a magos y no magos. Cuando alguien está sometido a periodos muy largos de tensión, se producen  una serie de desajustes hormonales que impiden la fijación correcta de los recuerdos. Corregir esos desajustes lleva un tiempo, porque el cuerpo tiene que reacomodar de nuevo los niveles hormonales a sus variables habituales. Depende mucho de cada mago. —Lo dice todo de carrerilla y después se detiene—. No obstante, solo para descartar todas las posibilidades, le hemos hecho también una última prueba, un atlas cerebral. Tendremos los resultados la semana que viene.

Snape ya ha oído hablar de esa prueba. Se utiliza para diagnosticar enfermedades mentales o deterioros cognitivos. Cierra los ojos y combate el vértigo de pensar en todas las opciones que se abren como un abismo. Se dice que es improbable, muy improbable.   

—¿Qué tipo de posibilidades son esas? —dice Harry de forma brusca.

El medimago se recuesta en la silla y agita una mano en el aire quitándole importancia. 

—No se preocupe, señor Potter. Es un procedimiento rutinario.

Pero Harry no rebla, no forma parte de su naturaleza.

—Quiero saberlo.

Hipworth se pasa un dedo por los labios, pensativo.

—Hay varias enfermedades _: Lunaticus noctis, Delirium tremendi, Mens ignotus… —_ Harry abre mucho los ojos y Snape se percata de que ha entendido que todas ellas son enfermedades degenrativas. Algo se le remueve por dentro, escarbando en sus entrañas—. También está la fascinante _Amentia_ , pero ninguna coincide con sus síntomas, así que puede estar tranquilo.

No hablan demasiado durante la vuelta al castillo y todo lo que intercambian es información insustancial, salvo por una cuestión: deciden mantener en secreto la visita hasta tener toda la información. Hay una atmósfera extraña entre ellos. Una reserva que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí. Snape, en cualquier caso, lo prefiere así. Por muy improbable que sea, es inútil discutir de una prueba cuyos resultados desconocen y, además, duda mucho que Harry quiera ponerse a disertar sobre su estado de salud. Por la rigidez de sus hombros, intuye que continúa molesto por haberle empujado hasta San Mungo, fuera de la seguridad de su propia ignorancia. Pero era necesario y Severus nunca ha pedido perdón por hacer lo que nadie más quería hacer. Esta vez tampoco va a ser diferente.

La semana no es lo suficientemente larga. Los alumnos llegan el día uno y las obligaciones los engullen con la misma ferocidad que todos los años. Las reuniones, la preparación de las clases, los prefectos, las nuevas incorporaciones. No hay espacio para pensar y eso ayuda. Harry está más animado y vuelven las bromas, las insinuaciones, la comodidad, la intimidad. También las discusiones. Y a pesar de estar expuesto a la inevitable y perpetua estupidez de sus alumnos, el optimismo de Harry termina contagiándole para su horror. No hay sobresaltos ni sorpresas durante esos días y, en algún momento de ese oasis, Severus se permite creer que quizás el medimago tenía razón. Harry parece más concentrado, menos agobiado, menos olvidadizo. Un quizás más desesperado de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Para cuando quieren darse cuenta es viernes y están de nuevo en la consulta de Hipworth. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la ventana muestra un paisaje completamente distinto: nubes oscuras en el horizonte y un oleaje que salpica contra el falso cristal. El medimago todavía no ha llegado y el silencio es tan opresivo que parece imposible de romper. Harry se inclina hacia él.

—¿Qué le has contado a Minerva? —susurra.

La consulta coincidía con su última clase de la tarde y le había pedido a McGonagall que lo sustituyera. Como era natural, ella había preguntado y él había contestado.

—Le he dicho que tenía una reunión nostálgica de antiguos mortífagos.

Harry sonríe de forma nerviosa.

—Bromeas.

—Yo nunca bromeo, señor Potter.

En ese instante, Hipworth entra en el cuarto y todo se oscurece de repente. La sonrisa de Harry desaparece, sepultada por esa expresión endurecida de los que están a punto de librar una batalla. El doctor se sienta enfrente y su diminuta nariz se arruga en una mueca contrariada. No hay saludos, no hay cortesía, no hay rodeos.     

—Tenemos los resultados. —Harry se echa hacia delante; pero cuando el medimago se pasa una mano por la frente, a Severus le da un vuelco el estómago. No hay buenas noticias—. La prueba ha dado positivo en _Oblivion altus_.

La sensación es muy parecida a experimentar la maldición _cruciatus_ por primera vez. Un golpe brutal en el pecho y, después, llamas por todo el cuerpo. Clava sus ojos en el rostro del medimago para no mirar a Harry. No puede, no se atreve. Se sujeta a los reposabrazos de la silla.

—Tiene treinta y seis años.

El medimago suspira.

—Lo sé. No es habitual, pero hay casos que debutan de forma precoz. Sobre todo si el paciente ha estado expuesto a dosis importantes de magia oscura.  —Severus aprieta los dientes. El Señor Tenebroso los persigue incluso después de muerto. El doctor se pone en modo didáctico—: Señor Potter, imagino que habrá oído hablar de la _Oblivion altus_. Es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa que explica sus pérdidas de memoria y su dificultad para retener información o acontecimientos recientes. Se caracteriza por la pérdida de neuronas y sinapsis en la corteza cerebral. Esto produce una atrofia que afecta a determinadas partes del cerebro y que varía en función del paciente. En su caso, la zona que controla la parte ejecutiva y el lenguaje es la más afectada; aun así, nos encontramos en una fase leve, lo que significa que puede seguir haciendo vida normal.

Hay muchísima información saliendo de la boca del medimago y es difícil mantener la atención. La habitación es como un túnel y todo parece empañado por un vapor irreal. Al otro lado de la ventana, el mar se alza en olas enormes, encabritadas. Puede oír las explicaciones científicas de Hipworth. Vanas e impersonales, irrelevantes. Son datos y números, fases (leve, moderada, grave), síntomas. Hechos que Snape intenta guardar en su memoria, pero que carecen de significado. Se obliga a permanecer erguido, a mantener la compostura.

—No hay cura —Severus lo sabe. No es una pregunta.  

Hipworth le observa con compasión y después se gira hacia Harry. Siente el impulso de golpearlo físicamente. No necesita su jodida piedad, sino soluciones.

—Por desgracia, no conocemos la causa exacta de la enfermedad, así que solo tenemos pociones que alivian la sintomatología. 

Harry interviene solo una vez durante la visita. Una vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

Snape le mira, pero Harry le rehúye. Está muy quieto.

—Es difícil decirlo —dice el doctor—. Es una enfermedad progresiva y cada paciente evoluciona de manera diferente. Lo que sí sabemos es que la _Oblivion altus_ de inicio temprano suele ser más agresiva. La pérdida cognitiva total puede darse a los tres años.

Dos pociones diarias, una visita bimensual a San Mungo y el consuelo de que queda sufrimiento por delante, tiempo. Eso es todo lo que tienen. Una cuenta atrás.

Cuando salen de allí, ambos se quedan en un silencio que lo calcina todo a su paso. ¿Qué puede decir? Se percata de que durante toda su vida ha sabido encontrar la palabra justa, el tono perfecto, la réplica implacable. ¿Pero qué se dice cuando las palabras ya no tienen poder? La vuelta a casa no es un viaje, es una huida hacia delante con Potter en cabeza. Se aparecen en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras los últimos rayos de luz se deshacen contra los muros de piedra. Harry sigue tan callado que se pregunta si alguna vez podrán volver a hablar de algo que no sea esa maldita enfermedad. El castillo rebosa luz y vida desde donde están, y a Snape se le ocurre que nadie debería de tener derecho a sonreír esa noche. Van directos a las mazmorras, sin pasar por la entrada principal, y en cuanto entran Harry intenta escabullirse al cuarto.

—Tienes que decírselo.

El joven se da la vuelta.

—A quién.

Maldita testarudez. Pues a quién va a ser. A Minerva, a sus mortificantes amigos, a Lupin, a esa gente que lleva guardándole secretos toda la vida mientras le hacen la ola. Nadie puede vivir con el peso de esa noticia en silencio.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Se lo diré cuando quiera. Es mi decisión, no la tuya.

La potencia de su mirada va perdiendo fuelle hasta que desaparece tras la puerta del dormitorio. Snape no tiene ni idea de cómo ha quedado atrapado ahí, en mitad de esa misión suicida que es convivir con Potter. Valora durante un instante sumergirse en alcohol, pero acaba por desnudarse y meterse en la ducha. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda mientras el agua resbala por su cuerpo marcando caminos ardientes. Apoya una mano en las baldosas para sujetarse, disfrutando de ese calor que casi duele. Su mente reproduce en bucle frases sueltas, enmarañadas; desearía poder encerrarlas lejos de allí, en algún lugar donde no pudiera encontrarlas. Levanta la cabeza y deja que el agua le queme la cara, los ojos, las manos. Respira para ahogarse. Y en ese espacio hermético, bajo el rumor frágil de las gotas chocando contra su piel, su estómago se contrae, un sonido quebrado que no sabe de dónde sale. Por suerte, la humedad es un disfraz infalible; debajo de la ducha, no hay sudor ni lágrimas, solo agua.

Al salir del baño se queda mirando la puerta del dormitorio. Está cerrada a cal y canto y su efecto se parece mucho al de un agujero negro. Una fuerza le impele a entrar y otra diametralmente opuesta le impulsa a escapar. Sabe lo que encontrará. Opta por encerrarse en el laboratorio y mantenerse ocupado; al fin y al cabo dormir es inútil. Prepara un par de pociones, embotella unas muestras y escribe dos cartas. Movimientos mecánicos y precisos. Una para Flourish y Blotts, solicitando todos los libros relacionados con la _Oblivion altus_ y la otra para el doctor Hipworth. Si Harry tiene que tomar pociones, no va a permitir que sean las de un pocionista mediocre.  

La contestación de San Mungo llega al día siguiente en mitad de una clase de sexto: _“le comunicamos que a la vista de las muestras enviadas se le autoriza a fabricar y suministrar las pociones Memantina y Filtro de biloba,_ Al final de la jornada, ha castigado a cinco estudiantes, ha expulsado de su asignatura a otros tres, y ha suspendido a toda una clase de Hufflepuff.

Es satisfactorio volver a las buenas costumbres.   

0 0 0

El primer mes se limitan a sobrevivir. Una actividad que le resulta mucho más fácil cuando Hermione deja de insistir con preguntas impertinentes que no piensa contestar. Supone que diez cartas sin respuesta es una cantidad de humillación suficiente incluso para ella. Así que un día sus mensajes desaparecen, se desintegran como las verdades absolutas sobre las que había construido su vida. Es consciente de que ya no hay ningún refugio seguro y de que el futuro se ha convertido en un lujo. Los planes a largo plazo se han reducido a pensar en la semana siguiente, en avanzar mientras implantan nuevas rutinas.

Se acostumbran. O se resignan, no lo sabe en realidad. Tampoco cree que haya mucha diferencia.   

Harry se bebe la medicación todas las mañanas durante el desayuno que, ahora, toman en la soledad de las mazmorras con el objetivo de evitar preguntas. Snape, por supuesto, lo supervisa y dedica sus noches a estudiar la _Oblivion altus_ en su laboratorio, donde Harry no puede verle. Organizan el espacio y establecen horarios: lugares fijos para la mayoría de las cosas y horas fijas para la mayoría de las actividades.     

Y hay días fáciles y días imposibles. Hay días en los que pueden coexistir con la enfermedad, olvidarla como Harry olvida las cosas, y otros en los que su fantasma se les mete debajo de la piel. Es un enemigo peligroso, invisible. Un avispa que se cuela por las rendijas y ataca en los momentos más imprevisibles. Y aunque aprenden a poner muros, a levantar defensas, ella siempre les termina encontrando.

A veces, en los detalles más insignificantes. Cuando nadie la espera.

—¿Dónde está mi agenda?

Oye un revuelo de papeles.

—No lo sé —contesta distraído.

Tiene que entregar un artículo para _El elaborador de pociones práctico_ sobre las mejoras que ha desarrollado en el _verisaterum_ y, además, un informe de séptimo curso que Minerva le ha pedido para la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos. Va muy retrasado y necesita encontrar tiempo como sea. Pero Harry se pone a dar vueltas por las mazmorras, alterado, y a Snape no le queda más remedio que dejar lo que está haciendo. Harry abre armarios y cajones, mira por debajo de los sofás, entra y sale del dormitorio, del baño, saca el contenido de los estantes, deshace la cama, revuelve su escritorio y, en un momento, la habitación parece un campo de batalla.    

—¿Estás intentado redecorar el cuarto? —Impaciente.

Harry le lanza una mirada furiosa mientras sostiene un trozo de tela que parece una toalla.

 —¿La has escondido? Porque no es gracioso.

Severus cierra los ojos y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla, extenuado. Le duele el cuello.

—Por supuesto que no.

Harry dice algo entre dientes que suena mucho a “no sé por qué le pusiste un maldito hechizo  antirrobo” y le da la espalda para seguir buscando en los mismos lugares que ya ha revisado. Snape lo observa y, después de un minuto, termina levantándose para detenerlo. Esto es ridículo. Lo coge de los hombros y le obliga a darse la vuelta. Harry le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Parece tan joven, es tan joven…

—Basta. No te preocupes por la agenda. La encontraremos y si no, compraremos otra.

Potter le empuja de forma brusca, poniendo distancia.

—¡No! —Aprieta los puños—. ¡No lo entiendes! ¡La necesito!

Pero Severus lo entiende. Desde hace un mes, Harry condensa parte de su vida entre esas páginas. Apuntes, notas, recordatorios, citas, horarios, casi todo lo importante está grabado allí. Con tinta y, a veces, con el sudor de recordar lo que debe anotar para seguir recordando al día siguiente. Es un mapa, paredes maestras en un lugar donde todas las vigas están a punto de caerse. Y lo sabe en cuanto lo ve frotarse los ojos con rabia. No es la agenda lo que ha perdido. Eso también ha tenido que aprenderlo en las últimas semanas. Así que da un paso y envuelve a Harry entre sus brazos. El joven lucha, se defiende, pero Snape lo sujeta con firmeza hasta que cede dentro del abrazo y se derrumba contra su pecho. Harry tiembla de manera violenta mientras permanecen de pie. Aspira aire a bocanadas, con un sonido entrecortado que alcanza los oídos de Severus y continúa su camino hasta describir la trayectoria de una puñalada.

Nunca le había oído llorar y lo cierto es que preferiría no haberlo hecho.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan allí, pero cuando Harry se separa de su cuerpo tiene el rostro seco. Se quedan callados.

—Ven, puede que te la hayas dejado en tu clase esta mañana.

Recorren los pasillos mientras el atardecer teje sombras reticuladas sobre el suelo. No hablan y apenas se cruzan con estudiantes. A esa hora están en las salas comunes y en el campo de quidditch, entrenando para el segundo partido de la temporada. Justo cuando llegan a la puerta de la clase, aparece Peeves poniendo morritos y canturreando “dos profesores en una clase juegan a besarse”. Severus deja que sea Harry quien lo espante (¡dame un besito, Pottercito!) y Harry deja que sea Severus quien entre en primer lugar.

Y allí está. Encima de la mesa, un objeto pequeño y humilde.

Harry se abalanza sobre ella con una sonrisa aliviada y Snape se encarga de ponerle un hechizo localizador personalizado sobre el antirrobo. Solo por si acaso. Solo porque en las rendijas que la enfermedad descubre, aprenden a seguir poniendo barreras, a levantar defensas.

Aunque ella siempre les termine encontrando.

 

 


	3. La realidad

_Somos nuestra memoria,_

_somos ese museo quimérico de formas cambiantes,_

_ese montón de espejos rotos._

_(J.L. Borges)_

**La realidad**

—Severus, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Minerva le observa desde la entrada con los brazos cruzados. Un terrible presentimiento se cierne sobre él; dirige su atención hacia los dos estudiantes que todavía remolonean entre las mesas de la clase. No necesita decir nada. Ambos chicos se quedan pasmados y luego se apresuran a meter todo en su mochila como si tuvieran mucha prisa. Desaparecen tras la puerta con cuidado, lanzando vistazos nerviosos a un lado y otro. McGonagall se queda allí, examinándole, estudiándole, analizándole. De repente, se da cuenta de que ha nacido un nuevo Dumbledore encarnado en la figura de una mujer. Frunce el ceño de manera feroz con la esperanza de que Minerva desista de… lo que sea esto; no tiene mucho éxito. La ve arrastrarse hacia él con pasos lentos, callada. Se estremece ante la idea siniestra de que haya venido a darle alguna clase de charla.

—Tú dirás —dice, irritado ante su silencio.

Visto que no puede evitar el encantador intercambio que la Directora está empeñada en escenificar, se dice que intentará acortarlo todo lo posible. Ella transfigura un caldero en una silla y se sienta a su lado.

—Harry ha venido a verme hace un rato.

“Y me lo ha contado”. No lo dice, pero la frase cuelga entre ellos como una guillotina. Una sensación de urgencia culebrea por su estómago, un sabor amargo en la lengua. No quiere tener esta conversación y no piensa facilitarla. Si Minerva quiere jugar a las confesiones, entonces que juegue sin trucos de malabarista. 

—¿Para tomar té y pastas?

—Severus. —McGonagall adopta su pose más severa—. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabéis?

Por un momento le tienta la idea de seguir fingiendo que no sabe de qué habla. Pero la mirada de la mujer le atraviesa, implacable, y termina rindiéndose a la certeza de que no va a parar hasta tener todas las respuestas.

—Un mes y dieciocho días.

Minerva cierra los ojos y Severus aprovecha el receso para olvidar que faltan cinco horas para que se cumpla el día diecinueve. Es asombroso lo que recuerda la mente.

—Dios bendito, pobre chico —susurra la Directora. Se muerde la lengua para no decirle que Dios no tiene mucho que ver en esto y que, en el caso de que así fuera, solo serviría para atestiguar que carece de cualquier tipo de piedad o noción de justicia—. Yo había notado… pero… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Podría haber ayudado.

Ayuda. Contiene la risa repentina que acude a su garganta. Nadie puede ayudar.

—Era decisión de Harry.

—Ya. —Asiente, comprensiva.

No tiene nada que reprocharle, claro. A la hora de juzgar, la gente suele ser mucho más benévola cuando el que miente es un moribundo. Carta blanca para defraudar, un gran consuelo. Snape se levanta, dispuesto a acabar con la reunión antes de que alguien empiece a lagrimear. Pero Minerva le coge de la muñeca y lo detiene. Comprueba con horror que es demasiado tarde, McGonagall ya tiene esa expresión compasiva y afligida de los que reconocen una tragedia pero no tienen ni puta idea de lo que es vivir con ella.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea… —Aprieta el agarre, dándole ánimos—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Snape se apresura a  recuperar su brazo con un movimiento brusco.

—Perfectamente —dice, aunque su voz no suena tan mortífera como le gustaría.

Aplasta cualquier emoción que no sea el enfado y sale de la clase directo a sus habitaciones. Abre la puerta de golpe, intentando pillarlo desprevenido. El ataque sorpresa siempre es más efectivo. Harry, sin embargo, no está en el salón. Inspecciona las estancias y lo encuentra en el baño, lavándose los dientes. Le mira a través del espejo, con aspecto tranquilo y la boca llena de pasta de dientes. A veces, podría volver a odiarlo.

—Se lo has dicho —espeta.

Es consciente de que se parece bastante a una acusación. Debería de sentirse aliviado, porque ese ha sido un tema recurrente en sus silencios. En las cosas que deberían decirse y de las que nunca hablan. Pero no. Está cabreado, furioso, y no sabe si es porque Harry ha decidido hacerlo por su cuenta o por el hecho de que no le haya avisado. Combatir contra la lástima ajena requiere de preparación previa. Harry escupe en el lavabo y se da la vuelta mientras se limpia la boca.

—¿Hablas de Minerva? ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Sí. No. Sí, pero no de esta manera sibilina.

—¿Por qué ahora?

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no?

A Severus le gustaría abofetearle. No puede soportar su aire petulante o confundido o lo que sea que signifique la línea vertical que ha aparecido entre sus cejas. Se da la vuelta sin decir nada y vuelve al salón para detenerse un segundo en mitad de la habitación. Se da cuenta de que en realidad no sabe qué hacer ni adónde ir. Con un bufido, coge un libro cualquiera de su escritorio y se hunde en el sofá, esperando que el regusto a traición desaparezca de su boca. Siente a Harry antes de verle, el sonido suave de sus pasos, y luego el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Estás enfadado.

El joven apoya la barbilla sobre su hombro, como cuando está aburrido y quiere cotillear la lectura de Severus.

—No, no tengo motivos para estarlo —gruñe, deseando que su cerebro compartiera esa lógica aplastante.

Harry le aparta el cabello con suavidad.

—Lo siento, debería habértelo comentado primero.

Snape suspira. Maldito sea Potter y su obstinación por ser un hombre comprensivo. No sabe qué es más aterrador: que le conozca tan bien o que, por fin, haya seguido uno de sus consejos. Está convencido de que existe una razón para haber descubierto el secreto. Lo que no tiene tan claro es que quiera conocerla.

—¿Se lo has dicho a los demás?

—Solo a Ron, Hermione, Lupin y Tonks. No quiero que se entere todo el mundo mágico.

Fantástico. Ahora, en la próxima reunión potteriana podrán departir en comunidad sobre la injusticia de la vida y la efervescencia del ser y del estar en este mundo cruel. Podrá oír eso del _carpe diem_ repetido hasta la arcada y todas las demás chorradas que la gente dice en voz baja y ojos de cachorro apaleado cuando se sienten culpables por algo que no depende de ellos. Una parte de su mente le recuerda que era él quien insistía en que lo contara. La ignora y pasa de página a pesar de que no ha leído nada en absoluto.

—Lo siento —repite Harry junto a su oído.

Cierra el libro y se aparta para enfrentarse a sus ojos verdes.

—Deja de disculparte.

No es eso lo que quiere, aunque la verdad tampoco sabría decir qué está esperando. ¿Honestidad? Para eso es preciso estar dispuesto a soportar verdades intolerables. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? Harry baja la cabeza, derrotado, como si fuera capaz de leer unos pensamientos que ni siquiera Snape puede ordenar.

—Mira, se lo he dicho porque he estado pensando... —Levanta un dedo para atajar la réplica de Severus y, después, sonríe—. No empieces. Creo que necesito dejar algunas cosas atadas antes de que… —se detiene, su voz tiembla un poco—. Antes de que ya no pueda hacerlo.

Así que es eso. Severus se resiste a ceder espacio a ese sentimiento de ahogo que le sube desde las tripas. Decide que no va a preguntar, no quiere saber nada más. Pero Harry, que hasta ahora había sido una tumba hermética, parece haberse tragado un litro de _verisaterum_.

—Habrá un momento en el que ya no pueda dar clase y Hogwarts necesitará otro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Planeas escaquearte del trabajo?

—Tengo que estudiar con Minerva los currículos de los candidatos. Ya sabes que no es un puesto muy popular.

—Un excusa perfecta para obtener un esclavo.

Se aleja cuando Harry intenta acariciarle la cabeza. La mano de Potter se queda suspendida y luego deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones como si necesitara empuje para su último dardo. 

—Y quiero hacer testamento.

Todo se queda en silencio. Snape se gira hacia el fuego, hacia las llamas que se retuercen con total impunidad en la chimenea.

—¿Podemos saltarnos la parte melodramática?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Severus.

—¡Yo también! —dice, enfurecido—. Si no te importa, preferiría no discutir los detalles de tu muerte antes de tiempo.

La mirada de Harry se endurece.  

—Tú tienes tiempo —replica con aspereza—. Yo no. Yo no lo tengo. No sé cuándo perderé la capacidad de hablar o de tomar decisiones. Lo único que sé es que las pociones retrasarán la enfermedad, pero no la detendrán.

Snape lanza el libro encima de la mesa de centro y abandona el sofá, escapando de la presencia sofocante de Harry y de su jodida tendencia a ser un mártir. Se apoya en la repisa de la chimenea mientras asfixia el grito que aguarda en su interior. Es demasiado pronto para hablar de esto. _Y si no es ahora, cuándo_. Cuando esté borracho o cuando esté muerto, se dice; cualquiera de esas opciones se perfila como deseable. _Tú tienes tiempo_. Siente que Harry le abraza desde atrás, rodeándole el estómago con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda. El impulso de huir sigue creciendo, imparable.

—Ayer, en clase, olvidé cómo se convocaba el hechizo _Relashio_ —susurra contra su túnica. Su voz es firme, pero nota la incertidumbre que guardan sus palabras—. Es decir, recordaba las palabras y eso, pero no podía lanzarlo.  

—Y la solución que propones es dejar de trabajar. Brillante, así el _tiempo_ que no tienes podrás invertirlo en autocompadecerte.

Harry deshace el abrazo. De pronto, hace mucho frío.

—No es por eso. Son cosas que antes sabía hacer y ahora… es muy frustrante.

Se da la vuelta, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

—¿La vida es frustrante? ¿En serio?

Harry frunce el ceño durante un instante y luego suaviza la expresión.

—Ven, no discutamos por esto.

—No estamos discutiendo. Tú sueltas idioteces y yo las contesto. Para mantener una discusión, hay que aprender primero a hilar un pensamiento inteligente.

Con una sonrisa mal disimulada, Harry le coge de la mano y lo guía de nuevo hacia el sofá. La idea de negarse y abandonarlo con sus malditos planes post-mortem, surge con intensidad; odia cuando finge ser alguien razonable. Aun así, por algún motivo inexplicable, le sigue y se sienta. Harry se coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo y la familiaridad del gesto es tan fuerte que Snape, por pura inercia, lo agarra de la cintura y hunde la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. La costumbre es un arma poderosa. Durante un rato, la habitación entera se reduce al olor del joven y a la terrible constatación de que Harry ha invadido cada parte de su vida. Cinco años causan estragos en un hombre.

—Oye —la diversión juguetea en la voz de Harry—, del uno al diez, ¿cómo de horrible ha sido la reunión con Minerva?

Se le escapa una sonrisa muy a su pesar. Es un consuelo saber que Harry no puede verla.

—Cállate.

Y Harry le besa.

0 0 0

No vuelven a hablar del tema, aunque cuatro días después, una carta llega directamente a su laboratorio de pociones. No necesita leer el sobre para saber de quién es. La pequeña lechuza revolotea descontrolada por la estancia durante tres minutos antes de estrellarse contra su mesa con un sonido lastimero. Severus le lanza una mirada de desaprobación y se apresura a quitarle la misiva de la pata mientras el patético animal da saltitos encima de su escritorio, al parecer, muy ufana de haber cumplido con su cometido. Es igual de eficiente que su antecesora: Pigwidgeon. El dolor de cabeza empieza antes de terminar la primera línea. La escritura pulcra y repelente de Hermione recorre dos pergaminos enteros; un compendio de exageraciones, lloriqueos inútiles y espíritu guerrero. No le sorprende lo que dice, sino el hecho de que se haya contenido durante cuatro días en enviarla. Quizás el lagrimeo no le ha dejado escribir hasta entonces. La imagen fugaz de Hermione limpiándose los mocos con la manga le resulta dramática e hilarante a un mismo tiempo. 

Una descripción bastante acertada de la situación.

La posdata confirma sus peores presagios: a Hermione no le bastan las lamentaciones a distancia, necesita un espectáculo cara a cara. Se pregunta si es posible que el infierno esté tan cerca de la tierra. Querrá hacer preguntas y pedir explicaciones; querrá discutir y bombardearle con los últimos estudios de la _Oblivion altus_. Como si Severus no los conociera, como si no se zambullera en ellos durante las horas que consigue robar al sueño. Puede recitar de memoria cada fase de la enfermedad y los síntomas, los que reconoce hoy en Harry y los que terminará viendo en el futuro. No es una visión agradable, 

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz. ¿En qué momento se ha convertido en el repositorio de los sentimientos ajenos?

Con un resoplido, coge una pluma y emplaza a los Weasley a una reunión en Cabeza de Puerco para mañana por la tarde. Rápido, efectivo, indoloro. Escribe la respuesta en la misma carta de Hermione y se la da a la lechuza antes de arrepentirse. Porque no hay ninguna duda de que se arrepentirá, y que lo hará, con toda probabilidad, dentro de diez minutos. La lechuza aletea, haciendo espirales torpes en el aire, y se marcha alejando de Severus la única oportunidad de detener la sesión tortura a la que acaba de someterse voluntariamente. Se recuerda castigarse por esto un poco más tarde.

Convoca una poción calmante y se la bebe de un trago. El sabor amargo no consigue disipar la maraña correosa que habita en su estómago. Tampoco el dolor de cabeza. Se tranquiliza pensando que el lugar que ha elegido es lo suficientemente público para que la conversación no derive en un simulacro de funeral.

En cuanto pisa el bar, la esperanza que había concebido se desintegra. Los Weasley le esperan en una mesa desvencijada con las manos entrelazadas. El contacto visual desata una reacción en cadena en el rostro de Hermione: ojos desbordados y labios temblorosos. Ambos se levantan. Severus mira a su alrededor para confirmar que no hay nadie conocido y hace un esfuerzo para no dar media vuelta y marcharse. Si a esos dos se les ocurre darle un abrazo, jura por lo más sagrado que correrá la sangre. Para evitar cualquier tentación, se sienta con brusquedad, buscando las sombras que le proporciona la esquina en la que se han colocado. Los amigos de Harry lo imitan mientras Ron lanza un hechizo de confidencialidad bastante mediocre. Cruza los brazos, impaciente.

—En una hora tengo claustro de profesores —miente.

Siempre hay que dejar abierta una vía de escape.

—¿Harry sabe que…? —dice Ron, nervioso.

—¿Que sus amigos me han escrito para cotillear sobre su enfermedad a sus espaldas? —Hace una pausa, nadie contesta—. Obviamente no.

En el ambiente, hay algo parecido al alivio y la vergüenza. Hermione suspira.

—Gracias por venir —empieza con la voz quebrada—. Es solo que todo ha sucedido tan rápido… Harry no… ¿Cómo está?

Severus entrecierra los ojos. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo va a estar?

—Oh, muy bien. —Cortante—. Encantado con la noticia. 

—Severus. —La mirada enrojecida de Hermione se clava en él—. Por favor…

Y no sabe si es por la apariencia suplicante de la chica o por la atmósfera lúgubre que les rodea, pero el tiempo, el peso de los años, se le echa encima de repente. No tiene energía ni ganas de seguir discutiendo. Respira profundamente y contesta:

—Está bien dadas las circunstancias.

Hermione se muerde los labios y Aberforth, gracias a Merlín, elige ese momento para interrumpir la conversación y ofrecerle un bote salvavidas: una copa rebosante de hidromiel. Se la bebe de un trago, sin pensar, mientras Hermione le observa con algo parecido a la censura. Golpea la copa contra la mesa para acallar cualquier comentario insolente; durante un rato, nadie habla.

—He estado leyendo sobre la _Oblivion altus_ —empieza Hermione con voz compungida mientras Ron estudia con atención su cerveza de mantequilla—. Todo concuerda, los despistes, los cambios de humor… ¡Es terrible! Irá perdiendo los recuerdos hasta que….

—Estoy al tanto de los detalles —dice Snape de forma áspera.

Le encantaría estar en cualquier otra parte. Una cosa es estudiar la enfermedad de forma clínica y otra, enfrentarse de forma anticipada a un final que todavía no han alcanzado. Es fácil distanciarse cuando los términos utilizados se refieren a sinapsis, receptores, a cuestiones mecánicas y funcionales. Cuando son los libros los que le guían a través de este laberinto.

—¿Os han dicho cuánto…—A Hermione se le quiebra la voz— cuánto tiempo le queda?

Snape respira mientras lucha contra esa presión que lleva instalada en su pecho desde… Expulsa el pensamiento y se las apaña para que su voz suene firme, inflexible.

—No lo saben con seguridad, tal vez tres años. 

Ron levanta la cabeza y le mira estupefacto.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes estar así? ¡Tan tranquilo! —Las palmas hacia arriba y un deje cabreado—. ¿Acaso no te importa?

—¡Ron! —le reprocha Hermione mientras le da un codazo.

El chico hunde la cabeza entre las manos, los dedos enterrados en el cabello que ha empezado a clarear. No podía esperar otra cosa. Lo primero que dice en toda la conversación y es una estupidez. El victimismo de Weasley resulta tan predecible que parece ensayado.

—Estoy seguro de que llorar por las esquinas sería un acto de gran sensibilidad por mi parte, pero dudo que fuera de mucha ayuda para la situación que nos ocupa —contesta irritado—. Si tu idea de la amistad es jugar a ser una plañidera, te sugiero que te mantengas lejos de Harry.    

Ron tiene la delicadeza de parecer abochornado y Hermione se apresura a enmendar el error de su marido.

—Perdona, Severus. Ya sabemos que Harry tiene bastante con lo suyo. Es que… esto ha sido inesperado. Tú has tenido un mes y medio para procesarlo, pero nosotros…

Snape suspira, exasperado. Supone que es normal que estén en shock, pero le irrita sobremanera la angustia de Hermione, su tono afligido y débil, su manía de ser una enciclopedia emocional. De pronto, lamenta haberse tomado el vaso de hidromiel tan rápido. No tiene nada con lo que disipar el sabor agrio de su boca, nada que le ayude a postergar la idea de que Harry está jodido. La pareja le examina como si él tuviera las respuestas a sus esperanzas. Pero no hay respuestas y las que hay no guardan ninguna promesa.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados? —dice Ron, descompuesto.

Snape hace una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿No es esa tu especialidad?

Weasley se levanta de la silla mientras su mujer intenta detenerlo.

—Eres un cabrón resentido.

 _Touché_. La verdad es que nunca ha intentado fingir lo contrario. Severus tuerce los labios en una sonrisa heladora.

—Efectivamente. Pero soy el que cuida de tu amigo.

Lo ve ponerse rojo, a punto de una réplica explosiva, hasta que Hermione lo interrumpe.

—¡Ya basta! Ron, siéntate. —A continuación baja la voz, lanzando miradas agobiadas a un lado y otro—. Esto no se trata de vosotros, sino de Harry. —Luego se dirige a Snape—. Te agradecería que intentaras ser un poco más comprensivo con nosotros. Queremos ayudar.

Snape cruza los brazos y se recuesta en la silla. Se hace un silencio tenso y, después de unos segundos, Ron termina sentándose de nuevo con la mandíbula apretada. Tiene el aspecto de un animal herido o acorralado.

—No hay nada que podáis hacer. Pero tranquilos, aprenderéis a ignorar este asunto hasta que sea inevitable.

Se da cuenta de que, hasta la fecha, la negación como táctica de supervivencia ha sido una estrategia tremendamente eficaz. A los Weasley no les resultará difícil imitarla; al igual que Severus, llevan una vida entera practicándola. Intercambian unas cuantas frases intrascendentes mientras Ron le lanza miradas asesinas cada diez segundos. Es un alivio comprobar que Weasley no ha caído rendido a la agonía paralizante de la “tragedia”. Severus se apresura en hacer valer su mentira sobre el claustro de profesores y se despide sin mucha ceremonia de la pareja mientras Hermione amenaza con volver a escribirle. 

Al salir, la frialdad de un otoño que empieza a transformarse en invierno estremece su cuerpo. Agradece el contraste de temperatura, le ayuda a aclarar la mente para no pensar nada en absoluto. Para quitarse de encima la presencia de los Weasley. El viento azota su cara mientras las sombras del atardecer se arrastran por las calles de Hogsmeade. Se dirige a la tienda de Potage para adquirir un par de calderos que den consistencia a la excusa que le ha puesto a Harry para salir del castillo. Cuando vuelve, Potter está tirado en el sofá leyendo una carta. Le observa por encima del papel.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunta mientras mira con curiosidad las bolsas que lleva.

Snape contiene un resoplido. ¿De qué sirve urdir una excusa si luego Harry no se acuerda?

—Ya te lo había dicho. —Suena mucho más irascible de lo que debería. Deja sus adquisiciones inútiles en una esquina de la habitación—. Tenía que hacer unas compras para la clase de Pociones.

—Ya veo que no estás de buen humor. —Todavía tumbado, le enseña la carta con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Y me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti.

Snape se acerca mientras Harry se incorpora de forma nerviosa y se sienta como una persona normal. Le ofrece el papelote y Severus se lo quita de la mano para descubrir la siguiente atrocidad que le tiene preparada el día. La carta huele a jazmín y está decorada con todo tipo de arreglos florales. Se queda inmóvil, es peor de lo que había podido imaginar. Es una invitación. A una boda. La boda de Lupin y Tonks. Quizás la noticia de la enfermedad de Harry les ha enfrentado a ese pensamiento infantil de ahora o nunca. Quién sabe, igual ahora se ponen todos a procrear y a vomitar al mundo pequeñas réplicas de sí mismos en cadena. El primer impulso que surge a través de su sistema es lanzar el pergamino al fuego y fingir que esto nunca ha sucedido; pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Harry se pone de pie y le arrebata la invitación a ese evento de pesadilla.

—Creo que es mejor que la guarde yo.

—Sí, no vaya a ser que, por error —dice con malicia—, acabe en la papelera.  

Harry se ríe y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, los labios a un segundo de los suyos.

—He pensado que quizás pueda compensarte de alguna manera por acompañarme a la boda —susurra.

Severus siente una nostalgia pesada y asfixiante en algún lugar irreconocible. Apenas puede rememorar la última vez que había disfrutado de un instante de intimidad con Harry. La medicación tiene sus efectos secundarios, algunos de ellos relacionados con la cama y una libido que ahora parece inexistente. Lo acerca a su cuerpo y una ráfaga de electricidad se descarga por sus venas.    

—¿Pretendes chantajearme?

Harry hace una mueca juguetona y todo lo demás —la tensión, la enfermedad, los Weasley, la injusticia— desaparece de la habitación.   

—¿Funciona?

Por supuesto que funciona.

Severus no contesta, se abalanza sobre su boca, preparado para cobrarse el precio de esa maldita ceremonia, determinado a robar un paréntesis de tiempo a las cosas que no pueden cambiar. Los labios de Harry se abren para él, ansiosos y dispuestos, mientras deja escapar un jadeo ahogado contra su aliento. El pequeño sonido es como un disparador, enciende unos impulsos adormilados. Le sujeta de la cabeza con fuerza para profundizar el beso, para devorarlo, para morderle los labios. Las manos de Harry se deslizan por su túnica, buscando una abertura que le permita alcanzar la piel. Pero lo detiene y lo lanza contra el sofá. Quiere oírlo suplicar, lo quiere desamparado, retorciéndose bajo sus dedos. Harry, sentado con las piernas abiertas, no parece sorprendido por el empujón. Le mira con una expresión pícara mientras se acaricia el muslo, cerca de la erección que se intuye en los vaqueros. Es el único estímulo que necesita. Se arrodilla ante el sofá y tira de las piernas de Harry para dejar su culo cerca del borde. Le mira intensamente mientras abre despacio el botón de los pantalones y baja la cremallera abultada. Harry se muerde los labios y echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Severus libera su erección. Su polla también se sacude ante la visión. No hay palabras que describan la sensación de poder que le otorga tener el placer de Harry a su merced.

Sujeta la erección de Harry y, tras humedecerse la mano, empieza a masturbarlo lentamente. Un ritmo agonizante, recorriendo toda su extensión, deteniéndose de manera fugaz en el capullo, y bajando, y abriendo y torturándolo con estocadas precisas que le arrancan sonidos inarticulados. Acerca sus labios a la polla del joven, rozando con su aliento la delicada piel que se alza frente a él, sin llegar a tocarla. Arrastra la lengua por su ingle, besando, lamiendo, buscando de manera deliberada hacerle sufrir. Puede notar la tensión del cuerpo, la respiración entrecortada. Las caderas de Harry que se levantan con espasmo, buscando el contacto, y que Snape detiene para sujetarlas contra el cojín. El chico alza la cabeza con esfuerzo, ojos desenfocados, implorantes.

—Me estás matando —jadea.

—Pídemelo. —Sus dedos rozan con suavidad el frenillo.

—Oh, Dios. —Cierra los ojos con la boca entreabierta—. Por favor, joder, chúpamela.

Snape sonríe con maldad y, con un rápido movimiento, engulle la polla de Harry hasta la base. Oye un juramento, frases sin sentido, mientras lo siente desplomarse contra el sofá. Es hipnótico, embriagador, observar cómo se retuerce de placer. Desliza su lengua por la carne dura y firme, lubricando la piel a su paso, utilizando su mano para conseguir impulso, fricción. Harry tiene el rostro contraído en una mueca casi dolorosa. Se estremece, gimotea, se agarra a su cabeza como si necesitara un punto de apoyo para no caerse. Y Snape tiene que refrenar la necesidad de atender su erección. Le acaricia las pelotas al ritmo de sus embestidas, más rápido, hasta que Harry exhala con violencia, estirando de su cabello. Sabe que no queda mucho, percibe el sabor del orgasmo inminente en la punta de su lengua, las palpitaciones que anuncian el éxtasis. Así que se detiene de forma brusca y  sube para encontrarse con el quejido abandonado que sale de los labios de Harry. Le besa con ferocidad y después se aparta para desabrocharse los pantalones. El chico le observa con los ojos muy abiertos, persiguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. No puede evitar gemir cuando su polla dolorosamente dura se encuentra con la entrada de Harry. Por fin, piel con piel. El mundo da vueltas de forma frenética, su respiración desbocada, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por recordar que necesitan lubricante.

Lo conjura como puede y lo extiende con prisa sobre su dureza y dentro del culo apretado de Harry. Rápido, acuciante. Le levanta las piernas, apoyándose en ellas, y luego presiona un poco para atormentarle. Un movimiento leve, tentativo mientras el rostro de Harry se cubre de deseo. Su boca forma palabras silenciosas y se le ocurre pensar que podría correrse en ese momento, con la imagen de Harry tendido allí, desamparado, entregado. Embiste un poco más, solo para meter la punta, muy despacio. Le cuesta la vida mantener el control, pero tiene la intención de llevarlo hasta el límite, enloquecerlo, hacerle gritar. Recordarle por qué lo eligió. Se concentra en las uñas que abren caminos en su carne. El joven empuja hacia arriba y entonces Snape se entierra de un solo golpe. Harry se arquea y la sensación es tan inmensa, tan abrumadoramente estrecha, que se queda sin respiración. Se desmorona sobre él y se obliga a imponer una cadencia lenta, demoledora, entregando el alma en cada envite, buscando el punto exacto. Cambia el ángulo y gruñe cuando Harry se contorsiona bajo su cuerpo con un grito desesperado. Severus sale y entra, despacio, dominando la tentación de dejarse llevar. El esfuerzo es tan enorme que todos sus músculos tiemblan, apenas puede sostenerse.

—Oh, mierda —le dice Harry, cogiéndole del culo y forzándole a empezar un ritmo más rápido—. Fóllame. Maldita sea.

Y Severus, incapaz de negarse, cede a la urgencia que pulsa en su cuerpo. Le sujeta con firmeza de las caderas e inicia un vaivén desaforado. Se hunde en ese agujero estrecho, una y otra vez, golpeando con fuerza la próstata de Harry en cada acometida. Está envuelto en calor, en sudor, en los gemidos que vician la habitación. Su excitación crece en una carrera ciega y está seguro de que no podrá aguantar mucho más. Coge la polla de Harry y, en cuanto la toca, el chico se tensa como una cuerda, la boca abierta, húmeda, implorante, los ojos cerrados. El culo de Harry se aprieta contra su erección y Severus ya no puede contenerlo. Se introduce más fuerte, más rápido, y el chico se corre sobre su mano con un sonido devastado. Snape le sigue justo después. Se clava una última vez y el orgasmo destruye cualquier pensamiento coherente. Su corazón se agrieta, se rompe con cada pulsación que le arranca la vida por boca y, joder, es casi como morir.

Respiran el uno encima del otro hasta que consiguen dejar de estremecerse.

—Guau, ha sido increíble —susurra el joven en su oído.

Severus se incorpora un poco para mirarle. La sonrisa satisfecha y cristalina que le dedica Harry abre un agujero sin fin en medio de sus costillas. Un lugar oscuro y tenebroso desde el que surgen voces que no puede silenciar: _¿qué harás cuando él ya no esté?_

 


End file.
